What A Man Needs
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Prince Legolas found himself in trouble when Aragorn came across the wine that his father loves the most. [Completed].


Title: What A Man Needs

Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta:nautika  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Angst/Humor. Eye-tearing?  
Disclaimer: Not mine ever were.  
Spoiler: Total AU.  
Summary: Prince Legolas found himself in trouble when Aragorn came across the wine that his father loves the most.

Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

_

* * *

_

_Prompt # 33: Too Much_

* * *

**Mirkwood**

"Mellon-nin, it is good to see you again," Prince Legolas clasped his friend's shoulder, as he greeted him.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin, it is good to see you too. My Lord Elrond sends to you his blessing, and this," Aragorn thanked and gave his friend the small gift that his father sent.

"You did not have to bring it with you, my Adar gave me a permission to follow you when you head home." Legolas said politely, and returned the gift to his friend.

"What should I do with it? It is for you, whenever you want to open it, you alone open it, it is for you." Aragorn motioned to him with a small smile.

"Fine," Legolas guided his friend to his room, "Your room was not touched. It is just as you left it."

"Fine." Aragorn echoing his friend.

But before Legolas left, he let his friend know, that there would be a feast later on.

"I will be there, mellon-nin, you can count on me."

"I know." Legolas gave him a soft smile, and then he left the man alone in his room, as he himself stepped outside the palace.

He stared at the gift that Lord Elrond gave him.

'Why would Lord Elrond give me a gift?' Legolas thought curiously.

"What is wrong, ion-nin, that you could not even feel my presence?" the king asked with concerned in his voice.

"Lord Elrond sent me a gift, and I wondered why in name of the Valar he would send me one?" The prince asked, looking at the package.

"Open the gift, maybe the answer you seek is inside, ion-nin," Thranduil answered before asking, "Have you let your friend know about the feast tonight?"

Legolas nodded, although his eyes were still fixed on the gift.

The king moved his hand to his son's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, and spoke with concern, "Open it, I am next to you. You know that I will not letting anything to happen to you. I love you, ion-nin."

"I know Adar, I know…" Legolas tore his eyes from the gift as he looked at his Adar.

With shaking hands he started to open the gift, not knowing what was inside, but feeling secure with his Adar next to him.

He was so stunned by the gift he almost dropped it.

Looking over his ion's shoulder, Thranduil could see what his son had received. He smiled, but wanted to hear it from his son. "What did you get?"

"He sent me this special belt, Adar. Now I am known as a friend to Elrond, I think I should send him our belt too." Legolas joyfully said.

"You do that ion-nin." Thranduil agreed and then he sighed.

"You need to rest Adar, you know that the feast is for you, as the elves love to service and to guard you, as I." The prince mentioned over his Adar.

"I know ion," the king smiled at his son. "Have you let the human know about _my wine_?"

The prince found himself staring at his Adar, with no answer in his lips, "No…" he finally said.

"Then you must tell him now before the feast, as Galion, as you know is in charge of the wine supply." Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. "I will make sure, now take some rest Adar, it is going to be a long night."

"That is what I am afraid of…" Thranduil mumbled as he grinned at his son.

"Adar!"

The king gave him a large smile, and then stepped inside the palace leaving his son outdoors, smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Before the feast…**_

Prince Legolas walked to his friend's room and knocked on it lightly, "Are you there?"

"You can come it, mellon-nin." Legolas heard and entered the room.

He noticed his friend was wearing blue clothes tightened with the a belt like the one he received from Lord Elrond.

"I must warn you, not to drink my Adar's wine, or he will not allow me to join you." Legolas warned him, even though his father never mentioned the punishment, he knew that it could happen.

"Why? Has your father one wine that he loves the most?" Aragorn asked, then when Legolas nodded at him, he thought 'Then it must be delicious; I cannot wait to taste it. Forgive me, mellon-nin.'

"Come, Adar is waiting." Legolas said and walked outside the door.

Aragorn followed him, as the both went outside the palace, over the feast.

As Aragorn stepped outside the palace, he was amazed by the array of colors, "It is beautiful, mellon-nin."

Legolas grinned, "I know."

"Now… which wine is the best to taste?" Aragorn asked, as he could not wait to taste the wines, especially the king's favorite wine.

With one hand, Legolas pointed to the table with the wines that they were allowed to drink, and with his other hand, he let his friend know that at his Adar's chair was his wine, so he warned him once more to not drink it or even to touch it.

Then Legolas left his friend, walked over to join his father in greeting the other elves.

Prince Legolas hoped that this night would be end soon, and that nothing would happen to disturb the feast.

Two hours passed, and Legolas felt a tremble of happiness as he enjoyed the dances with the elves through the birds that sang their songs. He was so happy it seemed nothing could go wrong – nothing until he heard his father shouting.

"Prince Legolas, come here at once!" the king ordered.

Legolas went at once to his father, a frown on his face, wondering why his father shouted at him in the first place.

"Could you tell me why there is nothing in my wine?" Thranduil voice was harsh.

Prince Legolas stared at his father, frowning, and now confusion showed in his face, and then he turned his face looking for Aragorn.

"Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked all the elves.

"Galion…" one of the elves called.

"What is it?" Galion asked.

"There is someone in the wine supply…".

Galion hurried over to the wine supplies; and so did the king and the prince.

The elves saw Aragorn laying with his back against the wine barrel and a glass half full of wine.

Thranduil told himself not to yell at his son's friend, though he glared at Legolas with a deep, hard glare.

Prince Legolas lowered his head in shame feeling responsible for what was lost.

"Aragorn!" Prince Legolas snapped at his friend, close enough to notice the smell of the wine on the human's breath.

It was too much. Seeing his friend like this, with this attitude, Legolas wondered why his friend was acting in a way he had never seen before.

"The wine… so taste…" Aragorn mumbled and gave his friend a smile, or was it another elf.

Aragorn began to see double, as the wine seemed to reach his head.

"'Las… help…" Aragorn mumbled as he suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath him and felt dizzy and sick.

**The End… with a sequel… **


End file.
